Something Helpful
by HRZN
Summary: Post-sectionals, Rachel didn't think they'd be the ones there for her, Mike didn't she'd be the one he'd fall for. Rachel/Mike
1. Something Helpful

_A/N Probably not that good, written late at night, please read and review_

Something Helpful

Rachel knew it was going to be bad, but not this bad. As she walked into the wide entrance to the cafeteria, the entire student body is silent. She stiffens her grip on her paper bag, as she walks slowly. All the eyes on her make her feel awkward as she moves to a table in the back. As soon as she sits down all alone the cafeteria grows loud again and returns to normal. She silently opens her bag and begins to eat at the empty table.

As Mercedes, Kurt and Tina enter the cafeteria, Mercedes immediately sees Rachel alone and points her out to the others.

"Well what do we do?" Tina asks

"She knew what would happen when she opened her mouth." Kurt says simply

"I feel wrong though." Tina replied

"Doesn't matter, let's go." Kurt said coldly, they begin to walk away to the opposite end of the cafeteria.

Rachel's hope were up when she saw the gleeks enter the cafeteria, but were shattered when she saw them turn their heads and walk away. She felt, anger, betrayal, loss, and other feelings. The Brunette just wanted to scream and hit something. Her friends, her only friends just left her.

«

Mike hummed a tune as he walked with his tray to his usual lunch table, followed by his best friend Matt. Mike continued to hum as they sat at the small circular lunch table and began to eat.

"Let me guess, another Beatles song stuck in your head?" asked Matt

"Yeah," replied Mike

"That's the third this week."

"I know man it just won't stop it's like a-"Matt motioned for Mike to stop when the lunch room grew silent.

"What's going on man?" he asked

"Don't know, wait look." Matt said pointing at one of the entrances. Mike looked over to see Rachel standing alone. She looked very small and innocent compared to the other students as she walked over to one of the smaller tables in the back. Mike felt like he should do something, anything to help her. He knows that she must feel like complete crap when she did nothing wrong.

"Damn dude, did everyone just give her a complete stare down?" Mike asked still looking at Rachel

"Yeah, makes you feel horrible, doesn't it?" said Matt

"We should do something."

"Like what?" Matt asked

"I don't know something to help."

"What can we do? Besides that would be suicide." Matt stated

"I just feel guilty or something."

"Why? Look man," Mike turned his head from looking at Rachel to Matt's face, "Her friends will be here soon they'll go over there then she'll be fine."

"Yeah I guess."

"Don't worry about it." Matt said as he began to Eat again. A few minutes passed, enough for Mike to finish humming the song, before Mike saw the glee kids walk the opposite direction as Rachel.

"Dude look, Rachel's friends just gave her the cold shoulder."

Matt turned around and said "Yeah, man what the hell she didn't do anything bad."

"Ok now we need to do something."

"Yeah man I know." Matt replied. Mike heard a loud bang and turned around to see Rachel walk out quickly her head hung low.

"All right enough is enough, follow me." Mike said standing up picking up his tray.

"What are you doing?" asked Matt who followed him

"Something Helpful."

«

Rachel felt powerless as she saw more of her friends walk away from her table, abandoning her for others. She tried to focus on eating but it was hard when every person in near by tables was whispering and spreading more horrible rumors.

"Hey man hands!" one cheerleader called, Rachel looked up at the passing group. "How's it being the most hated person in McKinley?" The group passed by some of them snickering.

She looked down again not wanting to see the staring eyes or be seen at all. She heard a light tap on her table, and looked up to see falling food. She looked around and saw a table full of jocks laughing and throwing food at her table. She tried to ignore it but couldn't when a large chunk of food landed in her drink causing it to spill all over her clothes.

She banged the table with her fists as she sat up and left the lunch room and headed for the nearest bathroom. As she moved she felt her hot tears run down her face. These were not her Normal tears of sadness or pain. They were tears of anger and rage. She knew she did the right thing, she knew she just wanted to help and in return she was just ridiculed. The door opened revealing a short freshman.

"Get out, NOW!" Rachel said coldly. She didn't know why she was so angry, she wasn't supposed to be like this. She was usually calm, but something just snapped today. Maybe it was her friends leaving her, maybe it was the dumbass jocks. What ever it was sparked something inside of her.

She dug her nails deep into tiles, she tried to control the anger keep inside but she knew that wouldn't work anymore. She turned around and kicked in one of the stall doors. She breathed out heavily still angry, as tears formed she knew why she was angry now, she was returning back to who she was in middle school. Broken hearted, the butt of everyone's jokes, and friendless. She hated that person she never wanted to be that person again.

She breathed in deep again, returning to what she called normal. Now back in control she walked out of the bathroom, and quickly made her way to the lunch room. She wasn't proud of it but she hit behind an unusually large student until she was halfway to her table where she stopped dead in her tracks.

«

Matt uneasily took a seat at the small circular table in the back corner. He looked around trying to make sure he wasn't seen, but he knew that someone would eventually notice. Mike smoothly slid into a chair across from Matt and began eating again.

"This isn't a good idea man," he said still looking around paranoid.

"Just relax dude, nothing bad is going to happen." Mike replied

"Listen I don't think now is the best time for you to finally tell Rachel, I mean who knows what could happen if was seen with her."

"Told you not to talk about that, and absolutely nothing will happen to us, so we'll get called some names, so what who gives a damn."

Matt leaned down and said lowly, "I do, I don't want a slushie facial everyday."

"Nobody's going to mess with us and if they do we can kick their ass."

"I doubt you can kick anyone's ass." Matt murmured

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said gruffly, he looked behind him, "Dude she's not coming back."

"Yes she will and when she does we'll-"Mike stopped when he saw a very angry looking Rachel staring at him.

»

Rachel could feel here eyebrows sharpen but tried to soften them as she awkwardly returned to her seat now next to Mike. She could tell Mike and Matt were having a fake conversation about some random Movie from ages ago, but she didn't mind. When the table grew silent she could hear Mike begin to hum softly but Matt could still hear.

"Dude still that same old Beatles song, it's getting really annoying."

"I don't mind it and neither does Rachel," Mike replied nodding towards Rachel, "Do you?"

Rachel looked up from her lunch and asked "What?"

"You don't mind me humming some Beatles do you?" Mike asked

For some reason getting asked this made Rachel smile and she simply replied "Not even slightly, beside who doesn't like them?"

Mike, now with a hug grin, turned to Matt "Apparently Matt is the resident Beatles hater."

Rachel's jaw dropped "What is the matter with you are you musically challenged? Did your parents drop you on your head or something?"

Mike began laughing, "Well, I've had my suspicions." He said sarcastically, that made Rachel smile more.

Lunch was surprisingly easy for Rachel after that. They tried to turn Matt but had no success. She was surprised how she could talk to both of them calmly and when they came to her aid in any class she had with them.

»

Rachel didn't know what to make of today. It started out horribly and suddenly it was … better. She didn't know what to expect when she walked into the glee room. She silently entered and made her way to an empty area in the back row. She looked around noticing Quinn and Puck arguing about something, probably about the baby. Santana and Brittney were practically dry humping, while Finn just started off into space. The original gleeks were huddling in a circle gossiping about something.

Rachel leaned back and closed her eyes trying to go somewhere else. The world seemed to all join against her, while she just tried to get by. Even her friends before glee were ignoring her, it seemed the only people who didn't hate her were Mike and Matt.

As the door opened she jerked her head down as the two entered, having a fake argument about something. She could tell they were faking to make her feel more at ease but didn't say anything. Matt immediately acknowledged her and took a seat next to her. She smiled as he began to talk to her. She looked over to find Mike, and saw him standing in the middle of the room in a daze before snapping out of it and walking towards her and Matt.

«

"Ahhhhh," Matt sighed, "Long day, now all that's left is glee."

"I know man I'm still sore from football," Mike replied stretching his arms as he walked towards the music room. Mike leaned in to grab the knob before Matt stopped him.

"Whoa, wait what are we going to do?" Matt asked

"Huh?"

"About Rachel, and Puck, and Finn. Who do we choose?" Mike thought for a moment.

"For now Rachel, we'll figure it all out later."

"Ok just don't do anything stupid, you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of Rachel do you?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Just follow my lead." Mike opened the door and started a fake argument. "Saints man all the way."

Matt immediately understood, "What! They got no chance."

"Says who?" Mike said loudly walking towards the back row.

"Says me and every one else with common sense."

"Dude listen-"Mike stopped dead when he saw Brittney curled up with Santana.

Matt saw his friend freeze up, he was still getting over her and tended to do this. Matt pushed Mike shoulder lightly trying to get his attention. "Come on lets ask someone who knows what they're talking about," still trying to keep the serenade Matt pointed to Rachel, "Come lets ask Rachel."

Matt walked to where Rachel was sitting thinking Mike was behind him. It was too late for him to save Mike as he was lost, and Matt was already talking to Rachel.

Mike was in a Trans, he was thinking about something, everything. Why he was here, why he was helping Rachel, but mostly what happened with Brittney. He never saw it coming and that's when it hurts the most. He couldn't help him self. When Brittney turned and made eye contact, then Santana he thought he would just die. Lucky for him Matt let out a low pitched whistle that snapped him out of it.

Shaking his head Mike walked over to Matt and Rachel and slumped down into a chair in front of them. Still in a daze Mike barely understood what they were talking about. He was barely back to normal when Rachel said.

"Oh crap, hey Matt can you go into the science room and grab my book, I left it there." Matt uneasily nodded and went out to find it.

Once Matt left the room, Rachel turned towards Mike, "Ok whets wrong."

"What?" he asked

"That thing where you zoned out and starred at your ex."

Mike shook his head looking down, "You don't want to know about my problems."

"Oh come on. You were a good friend to me today so I should be to you." She said

Mike turned towards her and looked into her dark brown eyes and saw only honesty. He looked down again and breathed out heavily.

"You really want to know?" he asked, she quickly nodded. "I didn't see it coming and it feels like a punch in the gut when ever I see them together." He breathed in deeply, "It hurts like hell."

Rachel leaned forward in her chair and put a hand on his shoulder, he raised his head looked right into her eyes and was soon lost. "I know how you feel, betrayed, hurt, and angry with yourself." He nodded still lost. "Right know we both need friends, and that's what we have now." She finished with a smile.

"Yeah," he looked back to Brittney and Santana, then back into Rachel's brown eyes.

"Onto, Something Better."


	2. Something Learned

_A/N Sorry it took so long to update and that this chapter is short, please Read and Review_

Something Learned

«

Mike was always curious as a kid. Mostly running around his back yard trying to find something to look at or listen too. He always had to have something to think about, and that's why he always did badly in school. He was too distracted by the things out the window.

After Mike failed another test in 5th grade his father sat him down to have a heart to heart talk. Mike kept saying things were too hard. His father, a harsh military brat, decided to give his son something to think about.

"Mike," He said "If things were easy they wouldn't be worth it."

Mike turned his head in confusions before asking, "So since school's hard it's important?"

"Yes, which means you should try harder."

"But dad" he said complaining

"No buts," he said sternly putting up a finger. "When it gets hard just say it to yourself. Ok?"

"Ok."

»

Rachel was a fragile girl when she younger. She always broke down crying when she got home trying to seek help from her fathers. No matter what she tried to do at school someone was there to ruin it. As a short fix, her fathers told her to ignore the other hurtful words.

It worked but only for a week, as a more permanent fix they decided to give her a giant ego boost.

"Rach, look at me," said James Berry, his dark hand on her chin. She looked up her eyes red.

"Listen the others are only saying that because their jealous."

"Why?" the young girl asked

"Because," said Phillip Berry," they know that you're better then them, and that no matter what years from now you'll become successful."

Rachel looked down again, "It doesn't matter what happens years from now, it matters what happens now."

"For right now just be patient," said James, "they'll come around one day, and remember you can always talk to us and we will always love you."

That made Rachel smile and she leapt into her fathers and grab both of them.

»

Mike was trying to remember his father's mantra but it's becoming harder to stay in control. Mike thinks he might lose his cool, as Brittney and Santana are doing a very, unusual dance routine that they are trying to pitch to Mr. Schuester. Mike begins to grip his chair tighter and tighter to control his anger. He's beginning to think it's not worth it to stay calm.

Rachel is trying to understand the unusual dance routine that they are doing but is soon tired of trying. She turns her head to her left to see Matt with his brows colliding and confused look on his face. She turns to her right to see a very angry look on Mikes face and his veins growing large on his arm.

It's been two weeks since they sat down at her lunch table and they started to become friends. In those two weeks she learned from Matt that an angry Mike is very, very Bad.

Rachel starts to think of a way to calm him down. Telling him a strange proverb is probably a bad idea so she does her only other option. She leans a little over and tries to get his attention but to avail. She looks at his hand and begins to move hers over his. She loosens his grip on the chair and Entangles their hands together.

She sees him immediately relax, and break his stare at the two dancers in the front. He turns his head to face hers; his expression is full of confusion.

"Good now that I have you're attention," she whispers letting of his hand, "Are you ok?"

"Not exactly but I guess I'm calm now." As he whispers they finish their routine. There is awkward clapping as the two go to sit down in one chair.

"Um very impressing you two, but I don't think that's what I'm looking for," Mr. Schuster says," Anyone else have any dance moves to suggest?"

"No? Ok then I guess we're down, study you're new sheet music."

»

"God damn it!" Mike yells kicking his punching bag in his garage. He quickly follows up with two jabs and a tight hook.

"Hey dude, I'm still here try not to hit so hard." Matt said holding the bag.

Mike quickly spins doing a heel kick, "Sorry man, I'm just,"

"Crazy." Matt finishes

"No" Mike mutters doing another punching combination before leaning on the back wall. "Just pissed."

"Yeah it's just that." Matt says sarcastically

"What?"

"I saw that look on you're face when Rach grabbed you're hand and let it go."

"What are talking about?"

"You know that stupid look, when ever you like a girl."

Mike quickly shook his head No, "Even if I did like Rachel, I'm too pissed right now to worry about that."

"You need to learn to not deny the truth."

"Says who?"

"Says me." Matt is tired of Mike being like he is lately, angry, erratic, and short tempered. "Listen dude it's been like two months now shouldn't you be over this stage?"

"Stage?" asked Mike

"Come on dude you're not that stupid the stages you go when ever you get dumped, Stage one sad and emoness."

"What?"

"Stage two singing way to much."

"Not true." Mike says trying to stop Matt

"Stage three, right now, getting pissed way too much, and way too fast."

"What ever" says Mike before doing a high kick on the punching bag. Matt grabs the swinging bag stopping it.

"The forth and final stage, acceptance," Mike nods looking out the window. "Or getting a crush on some other girl."

Mike scoffs turning back towards his friend, "And how do you know all of this?"

"Cause' man it's happened like 10 times before including right now."

"So what, you want me to find another girl?"

"No. You already have."

"Who?" Mike asks, knowing the answer

"Who do you think?"

«

"Rachel, how are you honey?" asked James Berry as Rachel took a sheet next to him in his old sedan.

"Fine, I guess." She says leaning back and rubbing her closed eyes

"You guess? Something Happen?" He asked starting up the car and pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Nothing bad just weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my friend Mike-"

"Mike? Who is he?" asked James

"Just a friend Pop, anyway he got really angry during glee."

"Why"

"Well his ex was dancing with someone else."

"Well boys need time to get over a girl"

"Pop you never were with a girl, how would you know?"

"I'm just guessing it goes both ways."

"Ok" Rachel said unsure

"He's probably still upset and doesn't know what to do."

"It's been a while though." Rachel said as they pulled into the drive way.

"He probably needs a distraction to get his mind off her."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

»

After a while Matt left, so Mike quickly took a shower and changed. He was sitting in his bed throwing his football up in the air and catching it. He had some Music on because he hated the silence. Mike hated being like this, unsure and thinking to himself. He was glad when his phone went off, he needed something to get his mind off today.

"Hello." He said into the phone not looking to see who it was.

"Mike, hello" He smiled when he heard it was Rachel on the other end, "You doing anything important?"

"Nope just hanging out at home, why?"

"Because I've got an idea, and I think you'll like it"

"Really, what is it?"

"Something I Learned."


End file.
